1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resource allocation control device, resource allocation control method, and mobile communication system.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in a mobile communication system, including systems conforming to 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), a connection between a radio access network (hereafter called “RAN”) and a network by asynchronous transfer mode (hereafter called “ATM”) has been implemented (e.g. see “IDG information communication series wireless broadband textbook, (pp. 134–228, IDG Japan)”). Also a connection between an IP network such as an inter-computer network using IPv4 or IPv6 as the communication protocol, and a network implemented by ATM, has been attempted (e.g. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Heisei 11- 41293).
However a connection between a RAN and an IP network has not been implemented as a heterogeneous network connection. Both the connection between homogeneous networks and the connection between heterogeneous networks have been implemented or attempted in a limited range, and it is possible to implement a connection between a RAN and an IP network by current technology. In this case, communication resources must be managed so that the compatibility of the format of communication data which is transmitted/received between the RAN and IP network can be maintained.
For this, the method described below may be adopted. When the communication data is sent from the RAN to the IP network, for example, the communication data is decoded for each single transport block of the radio access channel as the RAN resource, and the data content is decoded individually to acquire the information on the transmission destination. Then the transmission destination in the IP network is specified and the data is converted into IP packets based on the transmission destination information.
However, in this method where the communication data in enormous number of transport blocks transmitted from the radio access channel is decoded each time the data is transmitted, and the data is converted into packets, the control load of communication between networks increases and an excessive delay may occur due to the conversion. Currently for bi-directional communication between RAN and various networks, the communication which has some characteristics of high-speed, large capacity, high reliability and high quality, is certainly demanded by the market, and with this current situation in mind, the above mentioned increase of control load and the increase in delay are considered as major problems.
With the foregoing in view, it is an object of the present invention to provide a resource allocation control device and method which can sufficiently decrease the control load and delay when the RAN and IP network are connected, and a mobile communication system which implements the bi-directional communication which has some characteristics of high-speed, large capacity, high reliability and high quality, by the resource allocation control.